goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Blood for Breakfast!
Monster Blood for Breakfast! was the third book of the Goosebumps HorrorLand book series. It was preceded by Creep from the Deep and followed by The Scream of the Haunted Mask. It is also respectively the fifth installment of the Monster Blood ''saga (the only other saga installment before this is Creep from the Deep). Plot Matt Daniels and his sister, Livvy, deal with their annoying neighbor, Bradley, every morning. Matt describes Bradley as pain because Bradley eats anything he can in Matt's house, and he repeatingly ask Matt to borrow his clothes because Bradley thinks it will make him look cool like Matt. When Matt and Bradley are walking to school, Bradley shows Matt a rock, which Bradley thinks it's a rock from Venus. Matt observes it and finds a tiny type engraved in the rock, which reads "MADE IN CHINA". Bradley throws it at a stop sign, which bounces off and hits the car of a teacher. The teacher turns out to be Mr. Scotto, Matt's favorite teacher who used to be an astronaut. This becomes Matt's first strike. When Matt's class are taking a test, Bradley starts copying Matt's test. Bradley accidently whispers, "Don't go too fast", too loud that everybody notices him cheating. Bradley tries to get him out of trouble by saying that Matt was showing him the answers. Both Bradley and Matt get in trouble, and since Matt was "cheating", both of them get a zero on the test. This becomes Matt's second strike. Bradley is at Matt's home unexpectingly, and is seen on the computer with Matt's favorite shirt. Matt makes Bradley leave, but notices that the computer screen showed two blood shot eyes with a green goey text that said MONSTER BLOOD below it. A creepy voice then repeats "Enjoy your Monster Blood" after Matt tries to exit it. Matt tried to turn it off, but the screen showed. His sister came in and notices what's happening. She tells him to unplug the computer, even though he has. Matt goes to Bradley's house, only to find him stuffing cupcakes in his mouth. Bradley tells Matt that he bought something that is going to make him more popular then Matt is. Matt leaves with his favorite shirt back. Matt starts a fight with Bradley at school after Bradley lies to Mr. Scotto that Matt helped Bradley come up with his Science project, even though the science project was Matt's. This becomes Matt's thrid and final strike. The principal almost expells him, when Bradley lies that they were acting out a scene from a T.V. show. After what had happened, Matt gets stopped by two men who tells him if he has something they need. They tell Matt that it is very dangerous and that he should give it back to them. Bradley shows up at Matt's house with a plastic egg. The label on it reads MONSTER BLOOD and Matt realizes that that was the thing the two men wanted from Matt. Matt steals the egg and keeps it until he can find the two men so he can return it. He also accidently spills some Monster Blood on his two Evy plants, which grew abnormally tall afterwards. The next morning, Livvy tells Matt that she is tired of Bradley and that she dumped the Monster Blood into Bradley's cereal. When Matt and Bradley got to school, Bradley reveals that he switched his cereal with Matt's because he saw Livvy put something in his bowl. Matt abnormally grows tall like his Evy plants at school. Matt also sets a world record after winning a swimming match. Matt realizes that water makes him grow larger, because when he watered his plants, it grew taller fast. Matt tries to escape unseen, or else someone would freak out and call the cops. Matt eventually arrives at his house and puts on a giant coat his dad had. It fits him well. Matt finds the two men and asks them how to reverse the effects. It turns out that the two men were actually looking for a "Gas Attack" prank cans. Matt then goes to Bradley's house and asks him how to reverse it. Matt accidently sets off an intruder alarm in Bradley's house. Matt hears sirens, which means the cops were coming. Bradley finds the Monster Blood box and read the label. It said that the Monster Blood in the egg was actually a sample, and Matt shrinks back to normal. Matt goes back to his house, only to find that his Evy plant grew abnormally huge and went all the way up to the ceiling. The next day, Matt almosts wins the science fair, when Bradley appears with Matt's Evy plant and lies to everyone that he made it grow by using laser beams. Everyone believes him, and Bradley gets the award. Matt notices that his Evey plant is wrapping Bradley's leg and torso, and Bradley doesn't notice what is happening. The only thing Matt does is sarcasmly congratulate Bradley instead of saving Bradley from his fate. Enter Horrorland Matt Daniels and Billy Deep are trying to help Sheena Deep from being invisible forever. They try to get help from two Monster Police members, Benson and Clem, but the only thing they do is force Billy and Matt into a X-ray machine to see if they have a room key card, which Matt has. Matt tricks the Horrors that he doesn't have it when he goes through the machine. Since Sheena is invisible, Matt secretly gives her the card, and Sheena hides it in her hand. They escape the Horrors, or not. The two Horrors start chasing them. Matt, Billy, and Sheena goes inside "Dr. Twisted's Science Lab" to hide from the Horrors that were chasing them. Billy accidentally opens a box of Monster Blood, which swallows Billy and Sheena. Matt just stares at them, horrified. Byron unexpectingly enters the lab, and helps get the Monster Blood off of them by using a mirror, which sucks the Monster Blood into the mirror. Sheena disappears afterwards. Byron is caught by the two MPs and gets taken away. When Matt and Billy looked into a piece of the mirror Byron had, they see Britney Crosby and Molly Molloy riding a Carousel that was covered in flames. Cover Art Gallery Regional Monster Blood for Breakfast! - Spanish Cover.jpg|Spanish Monster_Blood_for_Breakfast!_-_Portuguese_Cover.jpg|Portuguese TriviaCategory:Goosebumps HorrorLandCategory:Monster Blood BooksCategory:BulliesCategory:SequelsCategory:HorrorLandCategory:VillainsCategory:Human VillainsCategory:MonstersCategory:Monster BloodCategory:GiantsCategory:Change in Size * This is the first Monster Blood book in which Evan Ross and his friends do not appear in. * This is the third installment of the ''Goosebumps Horrorland series, a reference to how ''Monster Blood ''is the third installment of the original series. * This is the first Monster Blood book with a different protagonist. Category:Blobs Category:Books Released in 2008